After The Milkshakes
by SteampunkAngel
Summary: Cloud and Zack return home after going to a cafe. And Zack has something in mind. YAOI LEMON. Zack X Cloud. Takes place in the modern world. Both boys are about 17-18 years old.


**Hey, it's me! And no, I'm **_**not**_** dead! Who would have thought it?! Haha. Anyway, here's another lemon. BUT this time it's YAOI. So if you don't like yaoi, then I have one question: WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU HERE FOR?! LOLLIPOPS?! GETTOUTTAHERE! Go ahead, shoo! And don't let the door hit your ass on the way out! **

***clears throat* Now, for the rest of you lovely audience, it's a pure, hard lemon with no plot. I hope you like it and please review. And don't be shy to tell me if there's a mistake or how you feel about the whole thing. Thanks!**

**This lemon contains: yaoi, hard fucking, Cloud X Zack pairing, takes place in the modern world (our world), they are about 17-18 (that's why I still call them boys), lovey-dovey nicknames… Whew, I think that's everything… and of course disclaimer: I don't own any characters, only the story, blah, blah, yak, yak, yak, you know the drill. Have fun reading! **

After The Milkshakes

The front door of the shared apartment swung open, revealing the cute blonde and handsome raven, both smiling at each other, Cloud slightly blushing. Zack's arm was hung around Cloud's shoulder casually, while Cloud was gripping the taller boy's T-shirt from the back. The couple just came back from a trip to a cozy little café, where each of them had a milkshake.

After closing the door, they lazily threw their converse sneakers aside and hung their jackets on the hooks by the door.

"Thanks for the milkshake, Zack! That was probably the best cherry shake I've tasted!" Cloud happily chirped, beaming. Zack smiled sweetly in response, when a sudden thought came to mind, making him blush a dark red. With all this chatter and laughter on the way home, he forgot how unbelievably erotic Cloud look when he was sucking on the straw. His pretty, pink lips gently wrapped around it, eyes closed from the sweet cherry flavour. The raven gulped, realizing that his pants were getting tighter.

Before the chocobo could open his mouth, he was pinned against the nearest wall and pulled into a lustful and demanding kiss. Zack glided his tongue across Cloud's bottom lip, demanding entrance but the smaller boy was too surprised and confused to register what was happening. But Zack didn't give up, instead, he sharply grabbed his boyfriend's crotch, making Cloud gasp and grant entrance to the raven's wanting tongue. It slipped in with no hesitation and immediately started lurking around the hot cavern.

Cloud, now conscious of his surroundings, started to kiss back, quietly moaning. Only a few moments passed but both boys were on fire, wanting one another. Zack made his next move by slipping his hands up the uke's dark green T-shirt and slowly gliding them around his chest, making him moan into the kiss even more. Both hands met Cloud's nipples, fingers teasingly circling around them. The raven broke the kiss to take a much needed breath. Both boys were panting, their hearts racing and passion consuming their bodies.

"What… h- happened… to you?" Cloud questioned, confused and out of breath. A deep blush spread across his face.

"S-Sorry, I just… really want you." Of course, Zack didn't really have the guts to tell his boyfriend that the whole time they were at the café, Zack was trying his best not to yank down the blonde's pants and slam-fuck him on the table, right then and there.

Two of Zack's fingers gently pinched Cloud's left nipple, making him gasp with pleasure and blush even more.

"_Alright, enough games,"_ the raven thought to himself, smirking, as he yanked the uke's T-shirt off and threw it across the room. He then latched onto Cloud's neck, licking, sucking and nibbling on the sweet, soft skin, causing the chocobo to moan and close his eyes. Liking the result, Zack slid hid tongue down, past the collarbone and down to the already pink and erect nipples, which were begging for more attention. Cloud let out a pleasure-filled huff as Zack started to harshly suck one, flicking the tip with his tongue once in a while.

"Zaaaack…" the spiky-haired boy moaned, slightly tugging on the grey top the raven was still wearing.

"_You're_ impatient," Zack chuckled after giving the other bud the same treatment. He quickly stripped his top before starting to press feather-light kisses down the smaller boy's stomach, until he reached the belt. He immediately started unbuckling and unzipping Cloud's pants, which were discarded not too long after.

"AH! WAIT-!" But it was already too late. Cloud's boxers were down on his ankles, his throbbing erection exposed. And before he knew it, Zack's hands were on his cock, stroking him. "We're still in the hall-AHH!" The chocobo yelped in surprise as the raven pushed his boyfriend's dick in his mouth, starting to suck and swirl his tongue around the tip, not bothered at all. But for Cloud it wasn't the same, oh, no. He was almost dying from embarrassment, blushing a dark crimson, completely mortified. But despite all his efforts, Zack just sucked deeper and harder, running his hot tongue along Cloud's shaft. Cloud tried his best not to buck his hips as the hallway was filled with moans and huffs.

"Zack-mmh… I'm… hah… gonna…" the blonde panted, clutching onto the black locks underneath him. Zack's speed increased even more after hearing that, sucking as hard as he could. "MNAAAHHHH!" Cloud yelled as he came, hard, into Zack's mouth, knees trembling and feeling like he's about to fall over. As the hot, creamy liquid filled the raven's mouth, he immediately gulped it down, cherishing every drop. A thin string of cum connected his lips with the tip of Cloud's cock as Zack pulled away and looked up at his lover.

"Was it good?" he asked, smiling happily.

"Would I… haah… be like this if… it wasn't?" the blonde replied, panting hard and slightly irritated by the question. Zack beamed, standing up and pulling his adorable boyfriend into a quick kiss.

"Bedroom." Was the only comment Cloud heard before Zack yanked him up and carried him, bridal-style, to the raven's room. Gently setting the blonde down on the bed, Zack pressed a light kiss on his treasure's forehead and dashed off to remove his jeans, boxers and rummage in the drawer for some lube. Laying on the bed and watching his boyfriend hurrying around, Cloud blushed when he saw Zack's forgotten erection standing tall. Even though the uke just came a few moments ago, his dick was starting to tingle and want slowly began taking over his body and mind once again.

Finally re-joining the blonde on the bed, Zack started to nibble on the exposed neck before him, making more delicious moans spill out from his lover's mouth. The raven then proceeded to unscrew the bottle of lube open, coating three of his fingers with the light pink, cherry-flavoured substance and then put it on the small table next to the bed.

"Open up, little kitten!" Zack said cheerfully as he presented his fingers to Cloud. The blonde sheepishly spread his legs apart, blushing and looking away. Even if it was embarrassing, Cloud couldn't wait anymore. He wanted it. _Now._ One of Zack's digits prodded the twitching hole playfully before slowly pushing past the tight ring of muscles.

"Mmnnhhh," Cloud whimpered as the digit started gently to roam around, pressing against the hot walls. Zack was always so gentle and cautious with his blonde kitten, hating to see him sad, hurt or displeased in anyway. Always wanting to see that sweet smile and that adorable rosy blush on Cloud's pretty face. As the speed of Zack's finger increased, light pants escaped the blonde's lips, making Zack's cock throb painfully at the erotic sounds.

"Ahh… hmmm…" the chocobo's voice poured out as the second finger invaded his entrance, slight pain sparkling through his body, which quickly turned into pleasure. Gently starting to scissor his uke, the raven had to use all his strength not to fuck Cloud senseless into the mattress as the throbbing in his crotch became almost painful.

The third and final digit slipped through Cloud's twitching hole, a short yelp shooting through the room.

"Shhh, I'm sorry, kitten," Zack apologized, stroking the blonde's weeping erection to comfort and distract him. Seeing Cloud's frowning face, the raven frantically started probing around, searching for the one spot that will have his lover moaning and squirming with pleasure.

"ZAACK!" The blonde yelled. But it wasn't a yell of pain, it was a yell of pleasure as his boyfriend's fingers did so much as brush against that special bundle of nerves. Grinning in victory, Zack pushed against Cloud's prostate over and over while slowly rubbing his cock, drinking in all the delicious sounds his little uke made before pulling all of his digits out.

"Ah?!" feeling completely empty and confused at the sudden pause, the spiky-haired boy looks up at his smiling raven with a questioning look. But instead of getting a reply, Zack's lips lock with his in a quick, sweet kiss.

After pulling away, the raven grabbed the lube and covered his rock-hard and constantly growing erection, hissing at the sweet pleasure his hand created. Impatiently shuffling his body, Cloud began to quietly pant, getting hornier and hornier by watching his lover rub the substance on himself.

Zack climbed on top of Cloud and lovingly stroked the blonde's thighs, making him softly whimper and place his hands on raven's muscular chest. Chuckling at the reaction, Zack lifted his lover's legs and began rubbing the tip of his cock around the twitching hole, teasing the spiky-haired boy.

"Nnh… Z-Zack…" Cloud whimpered bashfully as he snaked his arms around his boyfriend's neck and softly pulled on the black locks, telling him to stop teasing. But a mischievous smirk appeared on the taller boy's face, only rubbing slower and slower.

"And what does my little kitten want?" Zack whispered huskily into the ear of his lover, making the blonde shiver and slightly arch his back.

"I… want you… tofuckme…" the chocobo breathed out, redder than a ripe tomato, eyes shut and head turned to the side.

"Hmm?" Zack questioned, his smirk glowing.

"F-F-Fuck… me…" Cloud trembled as he became even redder, his heart pounding so hard in his chest, it felt like it would burst.

"That's a _good_ boy!" the raven grinned and without another word, slammed into him. An ear-splitting scream of pain but mainly pleasure ripped through Cloud's throat, his eyes flying open and his fingers digging into Zack's back.

"OH, GOD, Cloud… your so… damn.. _tight_! You're sucking me… nng… in already!" snarled the seme, the tightness and heat of his lover trapping his cock inside. Slowly starting to move, Zack could hear the little whimpers and sighs of pleasure the blonde beneath made.

"Kitten, please look at me," said Zack softly, longing to see those baby-blue eyes that belonged to his one and only. Cloud sheepishly opened his eyes and looked up to see his black-haired lover's gentle face, warmly smiling at him. Zack leaned in to kiss his kitten on the nose and when he withdrew, he thrust into the tight entrance once more, making Cloud moan and clutch the raven to his body. Slowly picking up the pace, hot pants, grunts and sighs tumbled out of the taller boy.

"P-Please, f-ah!-aster, mng, aah," lust and want grew stronger inside Cloud's body and a drop of sweat rolled down his forehead. Zack thrust in with more force and speed.

"AAAHH! NGH-ZACK! MORE!" the blonde yelled in satisfaction, his back arching off the bed again as his lover hit his sweet spot. Licking his lips, Zack grabbed his kitten by the hips and rammed into him again, using even more force and aiming to hit that special place. Cloud didn't even try to suppress the river of sounds that was poured out of his mouth. Zack adored when the blonde turned into a writhing, moaning mess beneath him, begging for more, completely losing control of himself; it was so delightful! The raven wouldn't complain a single bit if he got to see him like that every morning lunch and dinner.

Both breaths became hard and raspy as the boys were nearing their edge, a thin coat of sweat covering their hot bodies. Zack quickly grabbed Cloud's dripping dick and started to furiously pump it, while continuing to thrust with all his strength, hitting the blonde's prostate dead on every time.

With a yell of his lover's name, white ribbons shot out of the tip of Cloud's cock and landed on his and Zack's stomachs. The raven thrust deeply into his lover, burying his cock inside the clenching hole and gave a loud groan as he came, filling his lover up.

"Hah, hah," Cloud's body was completely limp, his breath coming out it short gasps as Zack pulled out, cum dripping down the chocobo's thighs, and collapsed next to his spiky-haired blonde. Cloud immediately curled up next to Zack and nuzzled his face into the raven's hot chest, letting out a very satisfied sigh. But before Cloud could drift to sleep, Zack's lips were on his neck, nibbling and sucking hard on the sensitive skin. After pulling away, a very visible hickey sat on the nibbled spot.

"So that everyone will know you're mine and mine only, Cloudy," Zack's hot breath tickled the blonde's ear, making him blush.

"I love you so much," Cloud smiled as he once more buried his face in his lover's chest.

"I love you even more." Replied Zack, glowing with joy and wrapping his arms around his sleepy ball of happiness.


End file.
